gameofthronesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Trận Đường Vàng
Trận chiến tại Đại lộ Hoàng Kim hay Trận Đường Vàng (tiếng Anh: Battle of Goldroad) là một trận giao chiến theo dòng sự kiện Daenerys Targaryen chinh phạt Westeros, trong đó quân Dothrak của Daenerys Targaryen phục kích liên quân Lannister-Tarly cùng với đoàn tùy tùng mang theo chiến lợi phẩm sau thành công của cuộc tấn công Highgarden đi về phía đông hướng đến Vương Đô. Đây là lần đầu tiên mà Daenerys sử dụng rồng của mình trong chiến đấu tại Westeros, cưỡi Drogon ra trận. Khai màn Sau cuộc tấn công Highgarden, phần lớn quân đội Lannister còn lại hướng về phía đông do Hiệp sĩ Jaime Lannister dẫn đầu, đi cùng với Lãnh chúa Randyll Tarly chỉ huy quân đội đáng gờm của Nhà Tarly."The Queen's Justice" Số vàng của Nhà Tyrell đã được hộ tống đến Vương Đô trước, Cersei dự tính dùng chúng cho việc hoàn trả khoản nợ khổng lồ của Triều đình đối với Ngân hàng Sắt Braavos, để có thể tiếp tục vay thêm một khoản tiền khác và thuê Quân Vàng với mục đích tăng cường quyền lực thực thi của bà tại Westeros. Quân đội của Jaime tiến lên phía bắc xứ Reach, tịch biên và thu giữ nhiều kho lương thực mà họ tìm thấy trên đường. Daenerys Targaryen phẫn nộ trước sự sụp đổ thành Highgarden và chiến thắng vô nghĩa của mình tại Casterly Rock. Trở nên mất kiên nhẫn với những kế hoạch thận trọng của vị Thủ tướng dưới quyền của mình - Tyrion Lannister đang với tâm thế ưu tiên giữ an toàn cho nữ hoàng và giảm số thương vong nhiều nhất có thể bằng cách thực hiện các cuộc bao vây, Daenerys quyết định chính mình ra tay. Mặc cho những tổn thất trước đó, cô vẫn sỡ hữu một lượng lớn tàu thuyền sau chiến thắng tại Meereen cùng với một đoàn khổng lồ gồm 10 vạn quân Dothrak thiện chiến. Và quan trọng hơn, mặc cho những nguy hiểm về tính mạng của cả cô và thường dân, Daenerys đưa ra quyết định rằng cuối cùng đã đến lúc đem rồng của mình ra trận. Theo lời khuyên của Vua Phương Bắc Jon Snow, Daenerys âm thầm đưa quân Dothrak đến đất liền Westeros như một canh bạc liều lĩnh. Có lẽ từ những tin tức từ Bộ trưởng Tình báo Varys của mình, cô định vị được quân đội nhà Lannister và chuẩn bị công kích. Diễn biến Quân đội Lannister và đoàn xe kéo tùy tùng tiếp tục đi về hướng bắc và sau đó là đông, vượt qua vùng nước nông nơi giao giữa dòng sông Hắc Thủy và Đại lộ Hoàng Kim - không xa Vương Đô về phía tây là bao, giữa những vách đá và các ngọn đồi. Lãnh chúa Randyll bài tỏ mối quan ngại của mình rằng quân đội của họ sẽ rất dễ bị sơ hở nếu như việc qua sông tiếp tục kéo dài với quân lực và đoàn tùy tùng của họ vẫn đang bị phân tách làm hai nửa ở hai bên bờ sông Hắc Thủy. Jaime đồng ý với tình hình nguy hiểm này và họ cùng cố gắng huy động quân lính của mình di chuyển thật nhanh để mau đưa đoàn lương thực về Vương Đô càng sớm càng tốt. của Daenerys tràn xuống quân đội của Jaime Lannister.]] Jaime và Bronn sớm ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy tiếng sấm từ xa cho đến khi họ nhận ra rằng đó là một đoàn kỵ binh đang tiến tới. Jaime, Bronn và Randyll ra lệnh cho quân lính tập hợp lại và họ đã xếp thành hàng ngũ xong trước khi quân địch xuất hiện ở đường chân trời - một đoàn kỵ binh khổng lồ gồm 10 vạn quân Dothrak đang vung quay lưỡi hái và rú lên những tiếng hét trong chiến đấu đặc trưng của họ. Bởi vì Euron Greyjoy đang bận rộn bao vây Quân Vô Cấu tại Casterly Rock ở bờ tây của Westeros, Daenerys đã có thể an toàn đưa được quân Dothrak lên bờ mà không có chướng ngại nào can thiệp. Bronn thúc giục Jaime hãy rời khỏi đây và chạy thẳng về Vương Đô nhưng Jaime khăng khăng rằng ông không thể bỏ lại người của mình. Bronn thẳng thừng nói với ông rằng quân Dothrak sẽ nhanh chóng áp đảo hàng ngũ Lannister, Jaime quá quý giá và không nên ở lại để chiến đấu, nhưng Jaime vẫn khẳng định họ vẫn còn cơ hội nếu như các tấm khiên vẫn trụ vững. Ngay lúc đó, một tiếng gầm rống lên khiến quyết định của Jaime bị chùn xuống, thứ âm thanh không còn được nghe trên các trận chiến tại Westeros suốt hơn một thế kỷ rưỡi qua. Phía trên đoàn quân Dothrak đang tiến tới, quân Lannister thấy một con rồng trưởng thành to lớn đang bay thẳng tới hàng ngũ của họ - Drogon được cưỡi bởi chính Daenerys Targaryen. Drogon bay vượt trước quân Dothrak và tại thời điểm Daenerys ra lệnh "Dracarys", chú rồng phóng ra một luồng lửa xuyên thẳng qua quân Lannister từ trước ra sau, tạo nên một lỗ hỗng lớn trong hàng ngũ của họ. Kỵ binh thô Dothrak ngay lập tức tràn vào và chạy quanh để vây lấy những chỗ hỏng trong hàng lối quân Lannister. Tuy nhiên, liên quân Lannister-Tarly vẫn giữ vững tập hợp của mình dưới sự chỉ huy của Jaime và Randyll. Quân Dothrak chuyển thành tấn công trực diện và xông vào thẳng hàng khiên phòng thủ của quân Lannister. Bởi vì thiếu sự chuẩn bị và khác biệt cán cân lực lượng to lớn, quân Lannister nhanh chóng bị áp đảo và không thể trụ nỗi bức tường khiên chắn lâu dài được, mặc cho việc tạo ra một số thiệt hại cho kẻ thù của họ bằng các thanh giáo dài chĩa thẳng. Quân kỵ binh cung thủ Dothrak bắn tên trước khi họ tông vào hàng khiên chắn, nhưng những cung thủ quân Tarly lành nghề đã bắn trả và gây ra một số thiệt hại không nhỏ bởi quân Dothrak được trang bị khá thô sơ. Quân đội Lannister chỉ giữ được hàng ngũ của mình trong một lúc ngắn, kẻ thù của họ có lợi thế về số lượng cũng như tài chiếu đấu trên ngựa vượt trội nổi tiếng của Dothrak. Cuộc chơi nhanh chóng quay lưng lại với họ khi Dothrak bắt đầu nhảy xuống ngựa, trực tiếp cận chiến. Trong một khoảnh khắc, có vẻ như Jaime đã có thể buộc quân Dothrak chùn bước - nhưng rồi Daenerys lại lơ lửng xuất hiện trên bầu không, tàn phá đội hình nhà Lannister. Không còn ý định đập xuyên lỗ hổng trực diện vào hàng ngũ của họ, cô chỉ đơn giản cưỡi Drogon bay song song với hàng ngũ khiên chắn, nhắm vào đội hình phòng thủ cùng với các đoàn xe vận chuyển. Những người lính bị thiêu rụi trong chớp mắt và không có gì ngoài tro tàn gió bay để lại, hoặc bị nấu chín trong bộ áo giáp quá nhiệt khi họ đang cố gắng tháo nó ra và ngâm mình vào dòng sông. Hầu hết các đoàn xe lương thực bị lửa của Drogon thiêu trụi, những con ngựa kéo xe họ chạy tứ tán theo trong mọi hướng và góp phần tăng thêm vào sự hỗn loạn. Tuy nhiên, Jaime nỗ lực củng cố lại lực lượng của mình một lần nữa, dàn dựng liều lĩnh một nhóm cung thủ Lannister-Tarly cùng nhắm bắn vào rồng: Drogon không bị thương tổn bởi những mũi tên thông thường nhưng người cưỡi nó thì có. Nếu họ có thể bắn hạ được Daenerys - người chấp nhận mạo hiểm trực tiếp tham chiến - toàn bộ cuộc chiến sẽ kết thúc trong vòng một ngày, bất kể giá nào. Tuy vậy, Daenerys thấy trước được điều đó, cô lái vòng Drogon lên để vô hiệu hóa những mũi tên bắn tới bởi lớp vảy giáp bụng rồng. Sau đó chú rồng tung một luồng lửa vào hàng cung thủ. Jaime tránh được lửa và sau đó bị quân thù bao vây, nhưng ông đã có thể mở ra đường thoát bằng thanh kiếm thép Valyria Góa Phụ Khóc của mình và chạy đến chỗ an toàn. Ông gặp rắc rối một lúc khi dùng thanh gươm chặn lấy đôi arakh đang bổ tới, nhưng Dickon Tarly đã đâm tên lính Dothrak từ phía sau để cứu lấy Jaime. hoạt động cỗ máy bọ cạp bắn rồng, nhắm vào Daenerys.]] Sau tất cả vẫn còn thấy hi vọng, Jaime ra lệnh cho Bronn đến cỗ máy bọ cạp bắn rồng của Qyburn bởi ông không thể hoạt động nó chỉ với một tay. Bronn miễn cưỡng quay ngựa trở lại nhưng bị chặn lại bởi một chiến binh Dothrak, cả hai công kích đâm ngựa hướng vào nhau nhưng trong giây cuối cùng bất ngờ, tay lính Dothrak chém tầm thấp và chặt chân ngựa của đối phương khiến Bronn ngã nhào xuống và đánh rơi túi vàng lớn của ông. Bronn tiếp tục đứng dậy, giết được vài kẻ giữa đường và chạy trước sự truy đuổi cho tên lính Dothrak, người truy đuổi ông đến toa xe kéo mà ông cần tới, ngay khi tay lính vừa mở lộ toa xe thì vừa lúc Bronn khai nòng và bật tung tay lính văng ra khoảng sáu mét và đóng xác lên một toa xe khác nằm đối diện. Bronn một mình tải nạp lại cỗ máy bọ cạp nhanh nhất có thể (bởi thực sự phải cần đến nhiều người để hoạt động nó), chỉ điểm con rồng ở phía xa và khai hỏa, nhưng lại trượt trong khoảng cách khá hẹp. Daenerys giật mình khi cây tên bọ cạp bay vụt qua chỉ cách đầu cô vài thước, sau đó nhìn quét khắp chiến trường và thấy chỗ Bronn đang tái kích hoạt cỗ bọ cạp. Phẫn nộ trước đòn bắn này nhắm vào Drogon của mình, Daenerys cưỡi phất lên cao rồi cùng Drogon hạ xuống trực tiếp, lao thẳng về phía Bronn ở cỗ xe bọ cạp - đang chuẩn bị chờ cô đến đủ gần để phát hỏa với hi vọng lần này ông sẽ không bắn trượt trước khi Daenerys đến đủ gần để nướng chín ông. Ngay vừa lúc Drogon gần như nằm trong tầm ngắm, Bronn phóng mũi tên khổng lồ đâm trúng vào vai phải của chú rồng. Drogon liền rống lên tiếng kêu đau đớn kinh khủng và đổ gục vì sốc, chú rồng lâm vào trạng thái rơi tự do hàng trăm thước trên không. Những quân lính Lannister còn sống sót tỏ ra mừng rỡ cho đến khi Drogon và Daenerys lấy lại được thăng bằng ngay trước khi cả hai có thể bị đổ sầm xuống mặt đất. Chú rồng đang điên tiết duy trì thăng bằng trên không một chặp rồi ngay sau đó phun thẳng một luồng nộ hỏa vào cỗ xe bọ cạp, phá hủy nó khi Bronn vừa kịp lúc liều mình nhảy xuống trong một giây chí mạng. Vảy giáp rồng khá cứng cỏi cho nên bọ cạp chỉ gây ra vết thương nhẹ cho Drogon: mặc dù trước đó đã được thử nghiệm trên bộ xương đầu lâu của Balerion Hắc Tử Long, nhưng bộ vảy của một con rồng còn sống khỏe hơn nhiều. Hạ cánh xuống đất vì vết thương, Drogon tru lên trong đau đớn và giận dữ, dùng đuôi của mình quất nát đống gỗ tàn rụi còn lại của cỗ xe bọ cạp. Daenerys đáp xuống và gặp khó khăn khi cố rút mũi tên bọ cạp ra. Đến thời điểm này, sự tàn phá bởi rồng và quân số tuyệt đối của Dothrak đã hoàn toàn áp đảo hãng ngũ quân Lannister cùng với cỗ xe bọ cạp bị phá hủy, hi vọng cuối cùng của họ tiêu tán và trận chiến trở thành một cuộc rượt đuổi và thảm sát. Quân Dothrak truy bắt những quân lính người Westeros đang tháo chạy tán loạn, đồ sát bất cứ ai mà họ tóm được. Tyrion Lannister quan sát cuộc chiến từ một ngọn đồi gần đó cùng với chỉ huy quân Dothrak là Ko Qhono - người đưa ra lời nhận xét rằng quân nhà của Tyrion không thể còn sức chiến đấu nữa. Tyrion trông rất nghiêm nghị khi lặng nhìn chiến trường, nhận ra rằng đây thực sự là những người đồng hương của ông ở cùng Bờ Tây và Nhà Lannister đang bị tàn sát. Nhiều người đàn ông đang cháy trong hấp hối cố vội vã tẩm mình xuống sông để dập ngọn lửa. chạy liều mạng lao vào Daenerys và con rồng đang bị thương, băng qua khói lửa của trận chiến.]] Tuy nhiên, Jaime thấy được Daenerys đã đáp xuống mặt đất và đang đứng cố định, nhận ra rằng ông vẫn còn một cơ hội cuối cùng để kết thúc cuộc chiến này nếu ông giết được cô ấy. Tyrion thấy được ý định của anh trai liền lẩm bẩm "Chạy khỏi đi, đồ ngốc". Jaime tóm lấy một cây giáo và phóng ngựa vượt qua khói lửa chiến trường để làm một cú chạy liều mạng lao thẳng vào Daenerys khi cô đang chú ý vào con rồng của mình. Tyrion chửi thề trong hổn hển, gọi anh trai mình là "thằng ngu chết tiệt", trở nên tức giận vì biết ông đang liều mình đi vào chỗ chết. Ngay khi Jaime gần chạm được Daenerys, Drogon liền nhận ra ông giữa sự hỗn loạn của cuộc chiến. Che chắn Daenerys phía sau đầu của mình, chú rồng tung ra luồng lửa thẳng tiến. Bronn gấp rút chạy nhào đến và tóm được Jaime văng ra khỏi đường lửa, cứu ông thoát khỏi cái chết trước mắt nhưng chiến mã của họ đều bị thiêu trụi. Cả hai cùng rơi xuống sông và Jaime bị chìm xuống dưới sâu, có nguy cơ chết đuối bởi bộ giáp nặng mà ông đang mặc trên người. Kết quả Sau khi trận chiến kết thúc, những người sống sót đã được áp giải đến Daenerys. Cô tuyên bố rằng rằng cô không giống như Cersei và muốn "phá hủy guồng quay chia rẽ người giàu và kẻ nghèo vì lợi ích của không ai khác ngoài tham vọng của Cersei Lannister đối với thế giới này". Cô cho họ lựa chọn giữa quỳ gối, hoặc bị hành quyết. Trong khi nhiều người vẫn còn chần chừ, Drogon đã rồng lên đe dọa. Tuy nhiên Randyll và Dickon Tarly đã từ chối, và cả hai đều bị thiêu sống sau đó như một hình phạt. Điều này khiến cho toàn bộ những người lính còn lại khụy gối trong sợ hãi để bảo toàn tính mạng - cho Daenerys có đủ binh lính Westeros để đóng quân trong một lâu đài nhỏ và thu phục người của Cersei. Bởi trận phục kích sử dụng rồng và người Dothrak này của Daenerys, quân Lannister chịu mất mát rất lớn nếu như không nói là tất cả - số lương thực chiếm được từ Highgarden - mà họ đã lên kế hoạch sử dụng để nuôi quân đội của mình trong mùa đông sắp đến. Điều này cũng gây khó khăn cho Daenerys bởi cô cần một lượng lương thực lớn để duy trì quân đội khổng lồ của mình cho một chiến dịch lâu dài, nhưng mặt khác quân Dothrak đã quen với việc tự duy trì bằng những cuộc cướp phá. Tuy nhiên, những toa xe chở vàng đã đến được cửa Vương Đô thành công và cho phép Cersei Lannister trả được một khoản nợ rất lớn của gia tộc Lannister và Ngai Sắt cho Ngân hàng Sắt Braavos, cũng như mua thêm quân đội để củng cố lực lượng. Tuy vậy, quân đội Nhà Lannister dẫn đầu bởi Hiệp sĩ Jaime Lannister đã bị đập tan, gây sức ép lớn lên quân số đã dần cạn kiệt của họ, vốn đã phải chịu những tổn thất đáng kể trong Chiến tranh Năm Vua. Hơn nữa, chính Jaime còn bị tách ra khỏi những người lính còn lại của mình, để lại họ như rắn mất đầu. Quân đội của Nhà Tarly do Lãnh chúa Randyll Tarly lãnh đạo cũng bị phá tan trong trận phục kích. Xét về số thương vong, bất chấp những tổn thất nặng nề ban đầu của người Dothrak, cuộc chiến kết thúc trong sự phục tùng đối với quân đội Targaryen, đặc biệt là do hậu quả từ sự oanh tạc của Drogon và sự hoảng loạn sợ hãi của quân đội Westeros. Hơn nữa, vì tương quan quân số rõ rệt và áp đảo cho nên quân đội Dothrak có đủ khả năng để chấp nhận thương vong nhiều hơn liên quân Lannister-Tarly. Daenerys Targaryen cuối cùng đã có được một chỗ đứng vững chắc trên lục địa Westeros, và với hàng ngũ Lannister-Tarly tan rã - những người đã chịu cúi đầu gối, Quân Vô Cấu của cô sẽ có thể dễ dàng từ Casterly Rock di chuyển về phía đông mà không bị cản trở và hợp lực với quân đội Dothrak. Hơn nữa, với sự mất mát kết hợp của liên quân Lannister-Tarly, phạm vi quyền lực của Cersei đã bị thu hẹp lại chỉ còn vỏn vẹn Vương Đô, Quần đảo Sắt, vùng Bờ Tây và bất kể sự kiểm soát nào tại các khu vực ở Hà Giới. Cuộc chinh phục xứ Reach ngắn ngủi của bà đã bị hoàn tác trong vòng một ngày, và tất cả những quân mà bà có để bảo vệ Vương Đô giờ đây chỉ còn lại Hội Tuần Thành và bất cứ lượng quân Lannister nào vẫn trụ lại thủ đô. Sự kiểm soát của Cersei đối với Hà Giới đang mong manh bởi việc Nhà Frey bị tiêu diệt sẽ dẫn đến các gia tộc khác tuyên bố kiểm soát khu vực. Euron Greyjoy có thể quyết định từ bỏ Cersei và Euron hiện đang nắm quyền phần lớn lực lượng hải quân Lannister. Ngay cả khi Quân Vàng và các nhóm lính đánh thuê nào khác đến kịp thời, các tiểu dân có thể tự xem họ như một lực lượng chiếm đóng. Cuộc chạm trán đầu tiên với rồng đã khiến Jaime và Bronn bàng hoàng. Jaime đã tận mắt chứng kiến quân đội của ông bị đánh bại chỉ bởi một nữ nhân cùng một con rồng, và "cô ta còn hai con nữa. Nếu cô ả quyết định sử dụng chúng, thực sự sử dụng chúng...", Bronn đã đáp ngay lập tức rằng đó nơi mà hợp tác của họ chấm hết, và "tôi sẽ không định quanh quẩn khi mấy thứ đó bắt đầu khạc nhổ khắp Vương Đô". Jaime thúc giục Cersei rằng bà nên tìm kiếm giải pháp hòa hoãn với Daenerys, bởi vì ngoài rồng, quân Dothrak của cô ấy sẽ "đánh bại bất kỳ quân đội nào mà em từng nhìn thấy... Đây không phải là một cuộc chiến mà chúng ta có thể giành chiến thắng". Trong khi thách thức vẫn còn đó, Cersei cuối cùng đã đồng ý gặp Daenerys để thảo luận về một cuộc đình chiến trước mối đe dọa của Quân đoàn Thây ma."Eastwatch" Mặc dù chiến thắng nghiêng về Daenerys, trận đánh rất quan trọng vì nó chứng minh rằng những con rồng không phải là bất khả chiến bại và cỗ máy bọ cạp của Qyburn có thể gây thương tích cho chúng, mặc dù không quyết đoán như ông và Cersei đã kỳ vọng. Ngay cả với vết thương, Drogon đã có thể bay trở lại Long Thạch ngay sau trận đánh, cho thấy rằng thương tích của chú rồng vẫn còn khá xa để bị vô hiệu hóa."The Spoils of War" Thư viện ảnh got-s7e4.jpg Jaime-Bronn-Spoils-of-War.jpg 704 Battle of Tumbleton 1.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 2.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 3.png A Game of Thrones Battle, Season 7.jpg 704 Battle of Tumbleton 4.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 5.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 6.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton Promo.jpg 704 Battle of Tumbleton 7.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 9.png 704 Dickon Saved Jaime.png Jaime Firestorm TSOW.jpg 704 Battle of Tumbleton 11.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 12.png GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 18.jpg 704 Battle of Tumbleton 13.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 14.png 704 Battle of Tumbleton 15.png Trong tiểu thuyết Trong tiểu thuyết A Song of Ice and Fire của George R.R. Martin, một trận chiến tương đương vẫn chưa xảy ra. Chương trình truyền hình đã vượt qua dòng thời gian của các cuốn sách, vì vậy chưa rõ có một trận chiến tương tự có thể xảy ra hay không. Trận chiến chưa được đặt một cái tên chính thức trên màn ảnh của tập phim "The Spoils of War" Mùa 7. Các diễn viên và nhân viên của chương trình chỉ đơn giản gọi nó là "cuộc tấn công đoàn quân lương". Lời nhận xét của Randyll cũng như theo phân tích kịch bản cho thấy con sông mà họ đang vượt qua là sông Hắc Thủy chứ không phải là thượng lưu sông Mander. Quân đội của Jaime không thể băng qua Vương Lộ bởi vì nó tọa lạc ngay cửa sông - một nơi quá rộng lớn và không thể tồn tại bất cứ cây cầu hoặc chỗ nước nông nào để có thể lội qua được - con "đường" Vương Lộ trong trường hợp ấy chính là bến phà đưa qua Vương Đô ở bờ bên kia. Hơn nữa, họ có thể thấy được Vương Đô nếu như họ có mặt ở đó. Tuy nhiên, trong tập phim này Jaime họ không đi thẳng từ Highgarden đến Vương Đô (họ thực sự không đề cập đến "Đại lộ Hoa Hồng" trong đoạn hội thoại), nhưng họ có đi lên phía bắc xứ Reach để thu lấy thóc lúa càng nhiều càng tốt. Vì vậy hoàn toàn có khả năng họ đi lên phía bắc đủ xa để đến được Đại lộ Hoàng Kim, và tại đó họ mới bắt đầu vượt qua sông. Vua Maegor Targaryen thực sự đã đấu một trận chiến tại khu vực này trong thời gian Quân Đức Tin nổi dậy và ông cưỡi Balerion ra trận. Tham khảo en:Battle of the Goldroad de:Schlacht auf dem Goldweg fr:Bataille de la Route de l'Or pt-br:Batalha da Estrada de Ouro ru:Бойня на Розовом тракте Thể_loại:Trận chiến Thể_loại:Sự kiện Thể_loại:Daenerys Targaryen chinh phạt Westeros